


The Masquerade

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Not too long after they came from underground, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 'Monster-Ball' wasn't what you had expected, you were starting to have a bad time. But at least someone else was, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Sam).



> >Another Sans x Reader thing dedicated to my friend Sam  
> >One Shot, masquerade setting.
> 
> >This writing was inspired by the song "Chase You Down" By Runaground, personally I listened to it on repeat the moment the Fem!Reader steps down the staircase. (Hint hint)
> 
> >Not much else to say about this, hope you enjoy~ <3

* * *

 

A masquerade that turned into mostly just a simple Halloween costume party where humans-- who were either gracious and accepting of the monsters resurfacing, or distrusting and disgusted by them-- and monsters dressed up in whatever costumes they could find. You’re pretty sure you recalled it being titled ‘MASQUERADE’, at least a few other humans and monsters got the memo and actually dressed up like they arrived at a ball.

You thought it was a good idea at first, even if the dress code implied for everyone to hide their faces, perhaps everyone would feel more comfortable not having to take note as to who was a monster and who was human. After all, the monsters arriving from underground was still a fairly new event, there were mixed feelings all around, even if you were rather excited and curious about their arrival... there were bound to be jerks out there who hoped for them to go back.

 

With a mask came no judgement, however for you… you felt rather overdressed.

 

The great ballroom was painted in an aura of gold, everything seemed to shimmer and sparkle as if it were all just a magical illusion. Whatever wasn’t gold was made of crystal or very expensive red velvet, you took mental notes of your surroundings in case you needed a good break and a swift exit. You were standing behind a few others, in fanciful masquerade fashion you were waiting for your introduction by the caller before you descended the red carpeted staircase to join the rest of the party. As you stood in the line, moving almost one inch every five minutes, that was where you found yourself feeling overly dressed and the idea of everyone having to hide who they truly are to be somewhat discouraging. Sure, you would probably be more nervous with your face being out in the open, but the least the humans could do is welcome the monsters with open arms and a regular party instead of a huge grand ‘cover your face’ throw down.

You were standing in line between a ninja-costumed figure before you and a country-western masked burglar behind you. While you yourself wore a rather large, yellow and white decorated dress. You were the shape of a bell and in good Victorian fashion, even squeezed yourself into a corset and curled your hair for the sake of looking the part. Only to find out that most to everyone was thinking Halloween was tonight(when it wasn’t until probably a few more months).

Before you realized it, your name had been called, and you hurried yourself in your heels to the start of the staircase. As you were introduced you skimmed the crowds of people already on the dance floor, either talking and dancing with one another or at the sidelines watching all the people step down. Of course there were a few bodyguards leaning coolly along the walls as well, as if it were obvious there would be a clash of races(hopefully not on their watch, if they could help it.) And while there was a mixture of people in the masks of devils, witches and evil gremlins, there were a few patrons kind enough to follow the code of dressing up for an actual masquerade. You carefully descended the staircase with a small smile, making sure your mask was secure before grasping your dress in hopes of not tripping on it.

 

Though in the end you stumbled at the bottom stair, bumping right into a tall fellows back.

 

“I’m sorry!” You apologized rather quickly, and when the figure turned around you easily recognized him, however you did your best not to say his name and to play the part. His battle body had at least been cleaned up, and he wore his own scarf as a mask around his eyes.

“Nice outfit~ how are you this evening, sir?” You complimented Papyrus before you bowed gracefully with a smirk on your glossed lips, and the lanky skeleton did the same before excitedly muttering “Do you not recognize me? IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He was practically applauding himself as he gave a rather quick and heroic pose, flexing the muscles his skeleton arms lacked “All I really did was fix my scarf to be a mask. I have never been to a masquerade! This is so exciting!”

“Do you recognize me?” You tried, playfully nudging him, who in turn gave a playful nudge back and quickly commented as honest as he always had been “Not at all! But you are very beautiful!”

You covered your mouth to hide your smile “Thank you.”

“And everyone will soon enough know who I am by the end of the evening when I show off my moves!” Papyrus of course returned to himself as he gave a bright smile, his signature laugh following and he looked away from you to glance around the room. That was when you realized you didn’t see a shorter skeleton anywhere around, and if Papyrus who wasn’t the lazy brother of the duo came with his normal outfit you were truly excited to see what _he_ would come up with, and you dared to ask “Is your brother here?”

“Sans?” Papyrus looked back to you and questioned your question, as if he had any other brother you could have been talking about “He’s such a lazy bones he wasn’t even getting ready when I was! He said he would arrive later tonight but even as I left to make it here on time he was still lying on the couch like the oaf he is!” The more Papyrus talked about him the more he seemed to get irritated. How _humerous_.

“But I’m sure he’ll arrive sooner or later,” The taller fellow added with a firm nod as he folded his arms across his broad chest plate “if I see him would you like me to tell him a princess has been waiting?”

 

“Uh--” That flustered you rather quickly, covering your mouth once more to hide your bashful smile from the compliment, even though it failed to hide your entire reddening face “N-No that’s alright! I was just wondering if he would be here or not. I’ll just bump into him if later if I can.”

Papyrus only grinned at this, his innocent face failing to make note of your embarrassment “Very well then! I shall take it to the dance floor with my sweet moves that I have now learned from human television!”

As he turned on the heels of his boots and strutted his way to the center of the floor, you maneuvered around a few crowds of people, making sure not to bump into anyone else as you went to the tables of arranged snacks and beverages. The music choice was pretty nice, classical piano was played for most of the evening other than when the professional pianist took a break and the DJ (who, though he wore a mask, it was apparent they were a ghost) started to mix up some tunes that ranged from actual Halloween sounding music to songs you could recognize from the radio.

* * *

As the evening progressed, you didn’t exactly find yourself in a mood to dance.

As opinionated and thoughtful, respectful as you were, you were rather shy when it came to people asking to dance. You got many requests, however you found yourself declining them all and feeling a bit embarrassed from the attention you were receiving. Even if it was good attention, any at all sometimes made you feel overwhelmed. There were rather rude remarks of _‘tch, of course you wouldn't. let me guess you’re a monster, right?’_ and sidekick remarks claiming _‘i forgot not all humans like monsters’_ as if your declines were due to who they were, even though most of the people at the party had disguised themselves fairly well to the point where almost 80% of the party goers could have been human OR monster and you couldn’t tell. But 100% of the reason for declining anyone was not due to who they were on the outside, it was just because you simply didn’t want to.

And the more people that came to the party, the more crowded it got, and it was becoming uncomfortable.

Apparently as the night moved forward, the remainder of the persons who came wearing masquerade outfits had vanished, and they were replaced with yet more Halloween costumed folk. And now, you stood out like a sore thumb.

 

After declining one more person who, thankfully, was polite and bowed before leaving you alone, you decided you needed some fresh air.

 

Reminding yourself of the exits, you hurried over to the doors and made your way to the balcony. Having to carry your large bell skirt, when you leaned against the balconies railing it almost lifted too far for comfort behind you, so you forced yourself not to lean forward too much as you took a few deep breaths. On the balcony you found yourself alone, but it was rather soothing compared to so many people.

It was more fun watching everyone else dance than you joining in. You definitely enjoyed Papyrus attempting to break dance while Mettaton(it was obviously Mettaton, in a bright pink and flamboyant outfit who had even ordered spotlights to shine down on him whenever he took center stage)strutted his stuff all around and worked the floor. You had to admit that the later it got the more relaxed people became, except for you. You felt different.

 

“Why am I like this…” You decided to ask the moon. It was full and bright in the sky, shining down on you like your own spotlight presenting the balcony as a stage. The glittering stars like crowds of people waiting to watch... But even then you didn’t feel like dancing. You took a few deep breaths as the cool air of the night surrounded you.

 

_“heya, you needed a break too, right?”_

 

You quickly turned your head, fixing your mask to make sure it was on well enough as you spotted a figure approach from the shade of the balcony. Stepping into the moonlight, they adjusted the collar of their white shirt with a black gloved finger. They wore a rather nice looking black suit with shoes to match, though their voice was muffled due to the mask not just covering around their eyes, but their entire face as well. It was a black mask decorated with white trim, sequins and probably fake jewels. While it could have been bought at any store, it looked almost custom made.

 

“I’m um… not really in the mood for a dance right now.” You gave a tiny shrug of your shoulders and smiled towards the other, as they still made their way closer. Their hands slowly tucked into the pockets of their jacket, and they averted their gaze to the sky “s’alright. it was getting kinda stuffy in there, huh?”

“Very.” You agreed with a small laugh. You felt nervous, but then again you realized they were also wearing masquerade clothes. Both your masks matched your outfits, yours yellow and white trimmed and his black and white, and you had to admit you two looked better than everyone else who assumed it was just an ordinary get together.

“i showed up late, and by the time i got here, no one was in this getup anymore.” They laughed in return, loosening their tie once they reached the balcony and leaned against it. You decided to keep your gaze on the sky as well, but you weren’t sure how to comment. Your face heated up a bit, but soon enough the figure spoke up again. “some monster ball this turned out to be.”

You looked back to them with a chuckle “I thought the same when I first got here. It went from me and a few others dressing up to… well… it just being me. I felt everyone was staring at me.”

“after sometime i’m sure people’ll get used to everyone just doing their own thing.” They shrugged and nodded, returning the gaze. You could barely make out their eyes through their mask, but you felt they were glowing. “i bet nobody could think of an outfit that came with a mask so they had to resort to Halloween costumes. its really no big deal to me, i was mostly trying to impress my bro.”

 

You blinked “Your brother’s here?”

“yeah, he even said that someone was actually expecting me. a princess, infact.”

 _Oh geeze._ You looked away as fast as you could.

 

You didn’t know the skeleton brothers for long, but for some reason the moment you saw Papyrus’ brother, you felt your heart race and your stomach fill with too many butterflies to count. This moment was no exception, the moment you realized you were talking with Sans now. The two of you were the only party goers who dressed up in masquerade ball outfits, and to you you felt the both of you resembled a rather attractive couple.

 

“and by the looks of it…” He finally finished, slowly lifting his gloved hand to remove his black and white mask. He revealed his smiling face, his eyes flickered almost like candles “you’re the princess he’s been talking about.”

You didn’t know if you wanted to show your face, but you were grateful he didn’t step any closer or you were certain you were ready to jump off the balcony. He gave a light chuckle “no need to be tense around me, i promise i don’t bite, too much work.” He tucked his mask away as he looked out over the balcony edge “but uh… hey. i won’t force ya to dance with me, i respect you not being in the mood to. infact , i’m not much in the mood myself considering i dont really know how to dance or got the energy for it…”

There was a mixture of relief as well as disappointment expressed on your features, however he carried on, his voice quite gentle yet deep “if ya don’t mind, i think it’d be nice if the two of us force ourselves to at least dance once together. i worked my ass off to make myself look good just for paps to not even show in a suit. i’d say we are perfect competition for the power couple. i’ve looked all over in there for you, for at least someone that looked like the princess paps described and… you’re definitely it. and... i’d like to make you my exception if i can be yours.”

Slowly, he lifted his gloved hand out his pocket, the mask slowly returning to his face, before he gently slid his arm behind his back and used his other hand to present itself to you. Palm up, asking for your own hand to be placed into his as he stood as straight as any gentleman in such a situation would. Your heart was racing, and he let out a cool breath, as cool as the air surrounding you two in the late night sky “will ya dance with me, princess?”

 

Maybe that’s why you felt nervous, you wanted to find someone who could understand you, someone who was similar to you in interests, in attitude, someone like Sans who even though wasn’t a great dancer, and even though wasn’t in the mood to dance...had searched all evening(or at least when he had arrived) to find you and to give you all he could muster.

 

“we’re not like any of them.” He added, his hand still out and waiting for you to take his invitation “but who says we gotta be.”

Your smile couldn’t have been any brighter as you gently took a hold of his gloved hand, and he delicately lifted it to place a kiss on your knuckles. All it resulted him doing is letting his mask _bonk_ lightly on your hand, but the gesture was too sweet to not enjoy and appreciate. “and you look beautiful, princess. took me awhile to chase ya down but i’m glad i did.”

 

As he started to guide you back inside, almost as if expected the crowds began to part way, your hold tightened into his as Sans gave you a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Well… welcome to the surface, prince…” You managed with a blush, and almost as soon as you two reached the center of the floor, the piano started to play and he quickly managed to wrap an arm around your waist and dip you low. The hold was so close and intimate, your chests pressed together, and his suddenly blue eyes stared deep into your own.

 

_“thanks, i think i’ll enjoy my stay.”_


End file.
